


You're Too Sexy, Beautiful (And Everybody Wants a Taste)

by sweeterthankarma



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Jealousy, Public Displays of Affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 01:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17294762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeterthankarma/pseuds/sweeterthankarma
Summary: The woman before her takes an instinctual step back, and Toni thinks she must be an awful person for feeling like she’s won.Cheryl Blossom is her girlfriend, though— of course she’s won.





	You're Too Sexy, Beautiful (And Everybody Wants a Taste)

**Author's Note:**

> I've only seen season 1 of Riverdale and all of the Cheryl and Toni scenes compiled on YouTube, but these two are so gorgeous and captivating together that I just had to write them. This is my first Choni fic, but I have a few other ones queued up to work on soon, so if you enjoyed this, please let me know so that I have more motivation to write! :)
> 
> Title comes from the song "Jealous" by Nick Jonas.

Toni’s in the bathroom for no less than three minutes, and that’s all it takes for some girl to start chatting Cheryl up in the middle of the coffee shop. Normally, she might not think anything of it, especially since Cheryl is pretty popular in Riverdale— okay,  _ the  _ most popular— but this weekend they’re in a city almost two hours away from home, on their own little getaway, and no one knows them here. She likes the anonymity, as they both do, especially with all of the hectic drama happening at home, but right now, they’re currently two blocks away from a gay bar, one they plan on attending in a few hours, and the rainbow flag sticking out of the back pocket of Cheryl’s purse seems to be a dead giveaway as to what her plans hold. 

_ Their plans.  _

The girl standing before Cheryl clearly doesn’t know she’s taken, Toni thinks with a heat in her chest that almost makes her stop in her tracks.  _ Almost.  _ Her jealousy is instant and bordens on being too harsh, too much too fast, but the truth is that she doesn’t want to bother this young woman; she just wants to relish in reminding Cheryl who she belongs to. 

She knows Cheryl loves to remember, anyways.

    “Hey, babe,” Toni says once she’s within earshot of her girlfriend. Her voice is silky smooth and she trails a hand along Cheryl’s back, her fingertips tripping underneath the hem of her shirt, brushing her bare skin ever so slightly. She does it like it’s nothing, but she feels Cheryl react beside her, inhaling deep, surprised. The woman before her takes an instinctual step back, and Toni thinks she must be an awful person for feeling like she’s won.

Cheryl Blossom is her girlfriend, though— of course she’s won. 

    “You ready to go?” Toni asks then, voice level. 

Toni keeps her eyes strictly on Cheryl, not once looking at the other girl, but she can’t ignore the way she fidgets with her bag and tucks her phone away into her pocket, rejected. The movement probably isn’t noticeable to anyone else around them, or maybe even to Cheryl, but Toni sees it and knows what it means. She’s been in the same position, caught flirting with someone she didn’t know had a significant other, only to be confronted with them soon after. It stings, but it’s never been a huge deal, at least not to Toni. The woman doesn’t look too discouraged, either, so Toni lets herself, briefly and admittedly greedily, luxuriate in her success. 

It’s not like Cheryl was leading her on, anyways. There’s a glint in her eyes that shows she clearly knows what kind of game Toni is playing, and if Cheryl is good at anything, it’s moments like this, subtleties filled with charisma and prowess and passion. 

    “Sure thing,  _ mon chéri,” _ Cheryl answers swiftly and sweetly, and Toni struggles to bite back a righteous smile. Cheryl’s eyebrows are raised just a little, entertained and impressed as she waits for Toni’s next move; it’s obvious that  she’s caught onto this game and all that it entails. 

Toni takes Cheryl’s hand, intertwining their fingers and squeezing tight as she leads her hastily towards the exit. Cheryl waves innocently to the other woman on their way out, and Toni laughs a little giddily in response. 

    “Toni,” she scolds when the door has closed behind them and they’re out of earshot. Cheryl’s jaw has dropped, just a little bit, and Toni can read her expression clearly: she’s shocked and impressed and  _ definitely _ a little bit turned on. Mission accomplished.

    “What?” Toni says in response, shrugging it off. She knows what she’s done, but she wants Cheryl to play with her even more. 

    “I didn’t know you were the jealous type,” Cheryl muses, and she certainly doesn’t sound displeased at this revelation. 

Toni slips her hand away from Cheryl’s and wraps an arm around her shoulder, pulling her close. She noses against her cheek, presses a kiss against her jaw first, and then her throat; her movements are calculated and easy, and Cheryl can’t fight the grin that eases up the corners of her lips. They keep walking, and Toni never once stumbles or sways. 

    “For you, I am,” she whispers lowly, and Cheryl’s arm comes up quick to her waist, pulling her so close they’re almost flush, chest to chest. 

They turn a corner and Cheryl’s the one to nip at her neck when they reach the next crosswalk. It’s brief and discreet and probably looked chaste to anyone who isn’t them, but both their heartbeats race in their chests, adrenaline and libido surging in a matter of mere minutes.

    “We’re going to have to go back to the hotel now,” Cheryl warns then, and Toni laughs in response.

    “Who said that wasn’t the plan?”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr under the same username, sweeterthankarma, where I'm always in the mood to talk about all of the ships, sapphic and otherwise, that I enjoy.


End file.
